The Week Of!
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: It's the week of the talent show and the gang is ready to kick some ass! Will Tea get away with what she has done to Yugi? You all know that answer! But will Atem, Yami, and Yugi finally confess to their love or be stubborn and wait for the talent show. Third Part of the Talent show one shot series!


Sapphire: Hey everybody! (sees torches and axes) Hehe, I take you all not happy about the last part have no Tea bashing in it huh? (hids behind Ashley) I'm sorry I just didn't want to do anything yet, just give more reasons to kill/hurt Tea.

Crystal: She is very sorry, but this chapter should make it up thought! It nothing but Tea bashing! (Pulls on cord on her chainsaw) So who up for some mayhem! (see hands raised)

Ashley: (Pulls out her sword) Sweet! Let's kill her!

Sapphire: Um guys? We still have a fic to write. We can kill her after we are done.

Ashley & Crystal: (huffs) Fine! (drops weapons)

Sapphire: Okay this is the week of the talent show and the gang wants to get revenge on the bitch! We have a few people joining us from other authors or readers who came up with wonderful ideas to hurt the son-of-a bitch Tea! You'll see them again in the next one, which will be the talent show!

Ashley, Crystal, and everybody else: Finally!

Sapphire: Heheheh, yeah well I don't own anything, but the plot! Now on with the fic!

* * *

The Week of the Talent Show!

* * *

It was Monday morning, bright and beautiful, but a bit cold. The leaves where changing and fall was definitely approaching, but a certain group of teens where to busy plotting revenge on a certain brunette bitch to enjoy the sight, well almost everyone. Yugi loved this time of year, especially when he was with his two secret lovers, which he was doing right now.

The three were walking to school today. After what happen last Monday Yami and Atem didn't want a repeat, so they decided to walk over to Yugi's and walk their secret lover over to the school.

"I love fall. It's so beautiful and I love watching the leaves change colors," Yugi said and Yami agreed with him.

"I do too. I like this time because it's not to hot, but not to cold yet," and Yami kicked up some leaves that were already on the ground and Yugi joined him.

Atem laughed, "You two are big kids at heart, aren't ya?" he asked and got two goofy grins from them. Atem sighed and smirked, "Come on kiddies, we have to get to school."

Yugi sighed, "I really don't want to go today. I know Tea and her goons will just pick on me some more." Yami placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Yugi. We and the others will protect you." Yugi nodded and the three continued to school.

As they walked Atem looked over to Yami who was looking at him. Atem mouthed, 'We should do it now,' and Yami agreed. "Hey, Yugi?"

Yugi stopped and looked at Atem, "Yes Atem?"

Atem and Yami looked at each other before looking at Yugi, "About Saturday night. We are very sorry if we made you very nervous or uncomfortable," Yami said and Atem nodded, "We never want to make you feel uncomfortable around us."

Yugi giggled, but a faint blush crept onto his face, "Oh, that! Just forget about it. I understand and I'm not upset or anything. I just realized that I should have left sooner so I could help Grandpa with his things," he said in a rush before looking at his watch, "We should really hurry now. Don't want to be late or Sapphire will let us have it!" Atem and Yami agreed and quicken their pace.

* * *

The walked up to the gate and saw Sapphire, Crystal, and Ashley along with a group of people. Sapphire turned around and saw the three and waved at them, "Hey guys! Get over here, I have some people who I want you to meet!"

The boys rushed over and looked at the group, "Sapphire, who are all these people?"

Sapphire smiled, "These are some of my other friends that are helping out with the talent show! Everyone, this is Yami, Atem, and the little cutie is Yugi!" she said and some of the girls awed at the cutie, making him blush.

Crystal walked over and stood next to a girl with long black hair with white highlights, tan skin, both ears had many piercing, and blue eyes that look almost cat like, "Guys this is Kitsuna and the girl next to her is Crimson," she said as she pointed to a girl that look almost like Kitsuna except her hair was white with red highlights and the scar under her right eye.

She then walked over to a boy that was tan but had long shaggy brown hair and honey colored eyes, kind-of like a cross over between Joey and Tristan, and a gentle smile, "And this is Ren. Say hi Ren."

"Hi everybody," he said and bowed.

Ashley walked over to two girls and a boy. "This guy is Havoc, Duke's cousin," she said and patted the boy on the back. He had black hair with a white spot on either side of his head and green cat like eyes. He was also well built, but no to much. "And the two girls are Heather and Theaxher," and walked and stood between each girl and put her arms around their shoulders. Heather had golden brown hair that had red sheen when the light hit it just right, brown eyes that were almost black, slightly tan skin, and slightly chubby face. Theaxher was Heather twin, but a more sinister and twisted version with eyes darker than Heather, black hair with the same red sheen, and complete tan.

Sapphire looked around and saw one was missing, "Where is Amme-chan? I thought she was supposed to meet us here?"

"I'm over here!" a girl with short blond hair, blue eyes and British accent yelled as she rushed over with Ryou. "Sorry guys, but I had to meet up with Ryou. We're working on a project together in science class. Hi, Yugi!"

Yugi smiled and hugged the girl, "Hi, Amme! Hi, Ryou. Where is Bakura?"

Ryou sighed, "I called him three times and got no answer. I have texted him a couple of time as well but got no response."

Atem shook his head, "Probably causing more trouble with Marik." Ryou nodded.

Soon the rest of the group showed up and Sapphire, Crystal, and Ashley introduce everyone again. The bell rang and everyone agreed to meet at lunch and went their separate ways.

* * *

Yugi was heading towards his locker with Sapphire since her own was next to his. "So Yugi, are you ready for this Saturday?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, but I hope I can get through to Atem and Yami."

"Well, what songs are you going to do?"

Yugi sighed, "You ARE the director. You should know."

Sapphire huffed, "Yeah well got what 15 or so acts to make sure they are ready and that includes my opening and closing with Ashley and Crystal. We are the host as well."

Yugi whistled, "That is a lot, but I know you can do it."

She smiled and pulled Yugi into a quick hug and kissed the top of his head, "Thanks, brother! Now what are you sing?"

Yugi blushed but cleared his throat and said, "David Archuleta '_Crush_', Skillet '_It's not me, It's you_', and Carly Rea Jepsen '_Call me maybe_'."

Sapphire nodded, "That sounds really good Yugi. I can't wait to see you shine! Atem and Yami are going to so ask you out after it. If they don't then they are going to have to say hello to my little friends. Punch and Ya," and punched the air with both fist.

"Yeah right. All he's going to do fall and make himself a bigger fool then he already is." The two sighed and turned around and saw Tea walking their way with five of her girls.

Sapphire growled, "What do you want Tea?"

She put on a fake smile and said in the sweetest of voices, (A/N: It makes me to gag!) "I just want to talk to Yugi. That's all."

Yugi glared at her, "And what the hell do you want?"

Tea chuckled a bit, "I see someone is starting to cuss now. Oh Yugi, that is so unbecoming of you."

"Cut the crap Tea and tell us what you want," Sapphire hissed, just itching to bitch-slap the girl.

Tea sighed, "Fine. You're all no fun anymore. Anyway, I just want to tell Yugi to drop out of the talent show."

Both gasped, "What?!"

"You heard me. Drop out of the talent show or have your little secret spread through the entire school!" she said.

"You got to be joking! He is already sighed up and everyone wants him to perform! You can't do this!" Sapphire yelled and tried to get up into Tea's face but two of her girls stopped her from continuing.

Tea chuckled, "I don't think he has much of a choice. It's either drop out or have the whole school know about his little crush on Atem and Yami."

Sapphire growled and was about to charge after them but Yugi stopped her. He stood in front of the girl and said, "I figure you would do something like this Tea. You're just a bitch who can't handle not having her way, but listen here. I will not take anymore of your bullshit! I'm done hiding my feelings and I'm done taking your crap! I will not drop out and I will tell Yami and Atem how I feel!"

"Hey, what is going on here?" someone asked and Ashley, Crystal, Amme, and Havoc appeared.

Amme walked forward and said, "You stay away from him! You might have been given another chance at the talent show, but I will not, I repeat, NOT let you threaten him so you can have a better chance at winning! Now get out of here or I will personally make sure you won't have a bone left that isn't broken!"

The others walked towards Yugi and Sapphire and stood in front of the whore. Tea and her girls stepped back before they turned around and walked away. She looked back and said, "You will regret this Yugi. You can't hide behind your friends forever," and continued to walk away.

Amme huffed, "Bitch! Come back here and say that to my face!"

Sapphire put her hand on Amme's shoulder and said, "I think that is enough Amme. We'll get her back. Yugi wants to join in as well."

Amme was shock, "Really?" and Yugi nodded. "That great Yugi! I know that together we can take the harlot out with the others!" she said and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Yugi chuckled as he hugged the girl, "Thanks Amme-chan. Thank you all." The group nodded before prying the girl off and went to their locker and straight to class.

* * *

It was lunch and everyone was sitting inside the cafeteria with the exception of Yami and Atem. Yugi told the others what happened earlier and told them his true feeling, but was surprised that no one reacted like he thought; screaming and shocked to hear he was in love with two.

What he got was, "ABOUT TIME!" the group said at the top of their voices.

"What?" was all Yugi could say.

Joey sighed, "Yug, we've know all along! We can tell by the way you look at them that you are in love with them." Everyone nodded.

"So you all are not surprised or shock?" they nodded. "I guess I have nothing to really worry about then huh?"

"Yeah, but you did say you would tell Yami and Atem how you really feel today. Are you going to do it?" Sapphire asked.

Yugi face-palmed himself, "I forgot!"

"Forgot what Little One?" said both Atem and Yami as they appear behind the boy.

He jumped and turned around and looked up at the two, "Don't do that!"

They both chuckled, "Sorry."

"Where have you two been?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah and has anyone seen my cousin?" Ryou asked.

Atem and Yami pointed to a small stage in the middle of the cafeteria. "We were over there with her. She and a few of the stage hands decided to put on a small thing to get people ready for the talent show," Yami said as he sat down on Yugi's right side.

Atem took Yugi's left, "Yeah, so anybody who is in the talent show can perform right now. Yugi you should do it."

Yugi blushed, "I don't know."

"Uh oh! Tea and bitch squad at five o'clock," Mai said and glared at the girl when Yugi remembered something.

"Hey Sapphire? Amme said Tea was back in the talent show, what gives?" he asked.

Sapphire sighed and placed her head on the table, on top of her arms, "Our wonderful principal gave Tea a second chance at the talent show. She's on thin ice, but she'll actually be allowed to perform. Stupid baka!"

"Hey Atem, Yami! Care to do a song with me?" Tea asked putting her arms around Yami's neck.

He yanked her off and pushed her back, "I don't think so Tea. Not after what you done to Yugi!"

"I had nothing to do with that," she defended, but no one believed her. "Atem, do a song with me, please?" and she tried to put an arm around Atem, but was stopped by Yugi.

"Why don't you leave them alone and do a song with me?" he offered.

She scoffed, "And why should I do that?"

Yugi gave an uncharacteristic smirk and said, "You want me to drop out of the talent show right?" Tea nodded, "Well, how about we do a song and let the people chose who's the best and the person they choose is the one that wins. If I win, you leave me and the others alone."

Tea looked at Yugi and saw nothing wrong, "Fine, but what if I win?"

Yugi breathed and said, "I'll drop out of the show." Everyone gasped while Tea smirked. "Do we have a deal?" Yugi asked and put his hand out.

"We do," Tea replied with a smirk and shook Yugi's hand, sealing the deal. The two parted and Tea walked to the stage while Yugi looked back towards the gang.

"Are you a FUCKING, crazy, lunatic Yugi!" Theaxher asked standing up and slamming her hand down on the table.

"You can't do that Yugi! What if damned students choose Tea over you?" Heather asked.

Yugi giggled and whispered something to the group. They pulled back and Yami and Atem had huge grins on their faces as they got up and walked over to Tea. "Oh Tea, can we talk?"

Tea looked and smiled, "Sure we can!" and followed the two out.

The gang watched as Yami and Atem lead Tea out of the cafeteria. "Are you sure about this Yug?" Joey asked, but Yugi nodded and watch as Ren pulled out a pie he just made. "Uh, what is with the pie Ren?" Joey asked as he tried to stick his finger into the whip cream topping, but Ren smacked the hand away.

"Oh this thing? It's for Tea. A special pie Amme and I made for her. Just a little payback for dropping mud on Yugi," Ren said with a small, evil laugh, making Crimson and Kitsuna stare at him.

"Okay?"

* * *

"So what is it that you two wanted to see me?" she asked pushing her chest out as she got closer to Atem. Yami was sizzling with fury, _**It's for Yugi, it's for Yugi, it's for Yugi,**_ he thought as he tried to pretend to be happy.

Atem notice, but still played along and put his arms around Tea's waist. "Tea we just wanted to let you know that we think you should totally win," he said and flashed a sexy smile.

"You do?" she was shocked, but let it go as soon as Yami laid his hand on her back.

"Yeah we do. You are way, WAY better then Yugi."

"You should let us pick who wins this little deal of yours," Atem said.

"And why's that?"

"Well if you do, then Yugi would lose. We would choose you over him and then he'll drop out of the talent show and then we could do a song together then," Yami said as he kissed her hand. He mentally slapped himself for doing that.

"So what do you say, Tea?" and they both flashed a sexy smile at the girl. Tea melted and nodded.

"Good, now we are going to go and wait for you. Okay?" Tea nodded and before the two left, Tea kissed both on the lips and sticking her nasty tongue in their mouths before she ran back to cafeteria. Both felt sick and violated. "I think I'm going to be sick," Atem said.

Yami rushed over to the water fountain and gargled some water before spiting it out, "I think I'm going to need at least a whole mouth's worth of mouth wash to get rid of that. Eww!"

* * *

Tea walked back in and found Yugi at the stage. She walked over and said, "Change in plans Yugi. Instead of the crowd picking the winner, we'll let Yami and Atem pick."

Yugi crossed his arms, "And what brought out this?"

Tea shook her head, "Nothing, but think about it like this. If they do really love you, then they pick you! If not-"

"Then they pick you. Fine I accept and I know the perfect song," Yugi said mentally smirking as his plan was falling into place.

"And what would that be?" Tea asked.

"Brandy ft. Monica '_Boy is mine_'." Tea nodded and Yugi nodded to Amme who nodded back and played the song as Yugi and Tea got into place.

Tea walked to the first microphone and started: _Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?_

Yugi pouted and grabbed his microphone and walked over to the front of the stage next to the bitch as he said: _Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar_.

Tea looked at him: _Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you you know his name._

Yugi: _Oh yeah definitely I know his name._

Tea: _I just wanted to let you know he's mine_.

Yugi: _Huh...no no he's mine._

Both: _You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
_

Tea: _I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man - are you insane_

Yugi: _You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_

Tea: _You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame_

Yugi: _Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took_

Both: _You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Yugi: _Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true_

Tea: _I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside_

Yugi: _You can say what you wanna to say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape_  
Yugi smirked as he pointed to him then Tea: _I can tell the real from the fake_

Tea burned inside, no one called her fake (A/N: This girl does and others! FUCKING, FAKE ASS, PSYCHO BITCH!)

Tea: _When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine _(she pushed Yugi out of the way)_  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine_

Both: _You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Yugi: (He stood back next to her and pushed her back) _You can't destroy this love I found  
You're silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel_

Tea: _What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from from the start_

Both: _You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Tea: _The boy is mine_

Yugi: _Not yours_

Tea: _But mine_

Yugi: _Not yours_

Tea: _But mine_

Yugi: _Not yours_

Tea: _But mine_

Tea pushed Yugi down and finished the song.

Tea: _I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Yugi got up and dusted himself off as Tea bowed.

The whole cafeteria applauded or booed and Atem and Yami walked up to the stage. Tea saw them and smiled what she thought was a sexy smile and said, "Thank you! Now we will have Atem and Yami decide who is the best. Atem? Yami, who did the best?"

They thought then whispered to each other, before smiling and walked up to the stage. Yami grabbed the microphone from Tea while Atem asked Yugi to hand over his, which he did. "Atem and I have thought about it and we've decided that the winner is…!"

"YUGI!" the two said.

"Why thank- What!" Tea screeched. "What do you mean?! He can't win! You promised that you would choose me!"

Atem and Yami laughed, "Stupid girl! We lied. We were never going to choose you," Atem said and put an arm around Yugi.

Yami walked over and put an arm around Yugi as Yugi put both arms around them. "We tricked you, Tea. Yugi planned this out from the start."

"What?!" Yugi nodded.

"That's right. I wanted revenge after what you have done to me so I thought about this since  
Saturday night. I realized that I can't hide what I truly feel and I'm going to say it now," Yugi said as he got out of the embrace and walked forward. "I am in love with Yami and Atem!"

Everyone gasped then it got silent. Yugi gulped as he realized what he did and looked back at the stunned Yami and Atem. "Guys?" they didn't say anything. Yami had his jaw dropped and Atem look like he wasn't breathing.

"See, what did I tell you! They don't love you and never will!" Tea gloated.

Tears started to well up in Yugi's eyes, "Sorry," he said in a smaller voice and ran out of the cafeteria. Tea and some of the people in the room laughed as Atem and Yami broke out of the daze to see the retreating form that was Yugi.

"He is such a pathetic little bitch," Tea said as she walked off the stage.

"No he is not!" Yami yelled and ran off the stage and into the hallway Yugi had just took.

Atem growled, "If anyone is a pathetic _bitch_ is you Tea. You pick on him and had your boys toss him into the well. _That_ is a move a weakling would make. You are nothing but a lying, conniving, jackass, bitch, son (not daughter mind you)-of-a-bitch, lunatic, psycho, sicko, sadistic wench who doesn't like it when she doesn't get here way! You listen here, you fucking ass-sucker! You leave Yugi, me, and Yami alone! To tell everyone here the truth, me and Yami are in love with Yugi and always have! We will never be in love with a fucking harlot that acts more like a spoiled brat then a mature woman she supposed to be! Grow the fuck up and get a fuck reality check, bitch!"

Tea gasped, they were not supposed to confess. "You belong with me and not that pathetic nerd! He is nothing but weak, spine-less bastard!" Tea was about to say more when a hand came across her face, making a nice '_SMACK'_ sound.

Everyone looked to see Amme standing there. "Don't ever call Yugi a bastard!" and proceeded to pounce and punch Tea in the pretty (cough…ugly…cough) face. Atem took that moment to run after Yami and try to find their Little One.

* * *

Yami ran and stopped at the library doors, "Maybe Yugi is in here. It's his second favorite spot." He was about to open them when heard his name called out. He turned around and saw Atem running towards him. "Where were you?"

Atem stopped and bent over to catch his breath. Once breathing again he said, "I was but I had to tell Tea what I truly felt about her. She didn't take it well and called Yugi a bastard."

"What! Oh that bitch is SO going to suffer!" Yami yelled.

Atem smiled and pulled Yami into a hug to, hopefully, calm him down. Yami did and returned the hug. "You did miss Amme bitch-slap her though."

Yami gasped and pulled Atem at arms length, "Are you serious?" Atem nodded and Yami laughed. "Oh, now I wish I could've stayed a little longer to see that!"

Atem laughed with him, before calming down and asked, "Have you found Yugi yet?" and Yami shook his head.

"I was about to check the library to see if he was there when you came." Atem nodded and the two looked through-out the entire library.

Unfortunately for them Yugi wasn't there, but at the park. He managed to get out of the gates and ran to the park. He finally stopped at the wishing well and fell to his hands and knees and let the tears fall. "Tea is right! I am a weak little bitch!"

He stood like that for a while until the tears were gone and walked over to the well. "I guess some wishes don't come true." He sat down and new tears fell. He curled up his legs, put his arms on top, and cried into them.

* * *

Sapphire: I got of stop letting Ashley convince me to write such stuff. I hate making Yugi suffer.

Ashley: That is a lie and you know it! I don't convince you to do that!

Sapphire: You're right. It's Yami Sapphire who does. Wahahaha!

Ashley: Great Yami Sapphire is out. Watch out Yugi!

Yami Sapphire: No! Watch out Tea! (holds up scythe) Wahahaha!

* * *

Atem and Yami walked out of the library just as the bell for class rung. Yami looked at him, "Atem we can't go to class yet. We have to find Yugi first!"

Atem took Yami's hand in his. "I know. I doubt he would stay after that. He must have run off."

"Yeah but where?"

"He must be at Domino Park. He's probably at the well." The two turned to see the gang standing there with Amme, Ren, Theaxher, Heather, and Ashley gone.

"What are you all doing here? And where's Amme, Ren, Theaxher, Heather and Ashley?" Atem asked.

Sapphire sighed, "Those five got in a bit of trouble for starting a fight. After you left Tea slapped Amme back and Ashley ran up to punch Tea in the face then Ren hit Tea with the pie made of mud. Theaxher and Heather went crazy and started to fight three of her bitch squad. The five are probably going to get detention for that, but you know they don't care."

"You might find Yugi at the park's wishing well. You know he likes to go there when he is sad," Joey said and Atem nodded and was about to drag Yami off when he thought of something.

"Umm Seto?" but Seto beat him to it.

"I already got you two off for the rest of the day and Yugi too. Go find him and tell him how you two really feel already!"

"Yeah!" "Tell him!" "Don't make me lock you three up!" The two nodded and ran off.

They finally got to the well and looked around and found Yugi sitting next to the well. They walked over and Atem placed a gentle hand on top Yugi's head, "Yugi? Yugi are you okay?" but he got nothing.

Yami tried to move him and notice that Yugi was sleeping. "He's asleep. Poor thing must have cried his eyes out," as he noticed the dried tear stains on Yugi's face. He carefully move Yugi a bit before picking him up like a father picking up his sleeping child and the two walked out of the park and straight to Atem's house since it was closer and his parents were gone.

* * *

Yami laid the cutie down and Atem pulled the blanket over him. He sat down next to him and ran a hand threw his hair, "He so beautiful when he is asleep." Yami agreed.

They stayed like this for a while before Yugi opened his eyes and saw the two looking at him. He blushed and hid under the blanket making both taller males laugh. He came out and pouted, "What is so funny?"

The two calmed down and Yami spoke, "You are just so cute Aibou, especially when you blush." He laid a hand on Yugi's face and with his thumb, rubbed his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded and took the hand away and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." _**I must have just imagined them saying that. They probably disgusted with me.**_ He looked at the time and saw it was passed three "Thanks for finding me and what-not, but I should go."

He started to get up but Yami and Atem weren't having it and made him sit back down. "No!"

Yugi looked at them confused, "And why not?"

Atem sighed and pulled Yugi into a tight hug with Yami. "Because we want to talk about what happened at lunch today." Yugi gulped and nodded his head.

"What is there to talk about? I made a fool of myself. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I do feel that way about you and if you don't want to talk to me then I understand as well," he look down at his legs as a tear fell.

Yami took Yugi's hands in his, "Yugi. We do feel that way about you." He lifted Yugi head to make him look up and at him. "We love you, Yugi. Our habidi hikari." He gently laid his lips on top of Yugi's and gently, but passionately kissed him. Yugi was shocked, but let it go and melted into the kiss.

When they parted, Atem tapped Yugi's shoulder and Yugi looked at him. "We really do love you Yugi. You are our Little One, our heart." He pulled Yugi closer and gently laid his lips on Yugi's, also giving him a gentle, but passionate kiss.

They too parted, and Yugi looked to be the happiest person alive, but that smile he had was soon replaced by a frown. He move out of their embrace and looked at the two, "What about you two? Don't you love each other anymore?"

Both the taller teens smiled, "Yes we do!" Atem said as he pulled Yami flushed against him.

"We still love each other, but we have room in our hearts to love you just as much, Little One," Atem said and kissed Yami on the cheek.

"He is right Yugi. We love you and the other equally. We really want to be with you Aibou," Yami pulled Yugi close and made him lay down in his lap. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed it while Yami ran a hand through his hair.

Yugi was blushing big time, but was enjoying every bit of it. "Guys, I really don't know to say. I really thought you two wouldn't love me, but then I heard…" he said and quickly put his hand over his mouth.

Both raised their eyebrows, "Heard what Little One?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed before sitting up and looked right at the two, "Remember that day where I accidentally kissed you two on the cheek?" the two nodded, "Well, I was coming back to apologize when I heard you say you guys were in love me." Yugi blushed and looked away. "I didn't mean to listen, but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into a hug, "Its okay Aibou. We have something to tell you as well."

Atem nodded, "Yeah. A few weeks ago we were walking through the park and we saw you walking down the wishing well path and decided to sneak behind you and follow you."

"I saw you and notice how you looked a little upset, so we thought to keep a close eye on you and see what was wrong. We hid in some bushes and listen/watch you talk to yourself before the ugly witch showed up. We were going to stop her when Sapphire and the girls appeared and took care of her. Basically we saw and heard the whole thing," Yami finish explaining.

Yugi blushed, but hid it by looking down, "So you've known that I was in love with you and I've known you two where in love with me?" The two nodded and asked, "You're not mad are you?"

Yugi didn't look back up and Atem and Yami assumed the worse, until they heard the sounds of what they called bells. They looked back at Yugi and saw his shoulders were shaking. "Aibou?"

Yugi looked up and saw their confused faces, only to make him laugh more. "I'm s-s-s-sorry, b-b-b-but I should have known it was you two in those bushes that night and not the girls. That explains why you two had all those bandages."

The two pouted as best they could, "Well it was Yami's fault! We were about to leave when he tripped and pushed both of us into the bushes."

Yami glared at him, "Well who was the one who decided that we should hid in the bushes? You did!" They glared at each other before Yugi laughed again, causing them to relax and laugh as well.

They all soon calmed down and the two taller pulled Yugi closer and asked together, "So, you're not mad?"

Yugi shook his head, "Nope! I can't be with you two. I…I love you guys." He blushed and looked up at both, who gave him a gentle, warm smile.

"We love you two Yugi," the two said and pulled Yugi into a group hug, which he was very happy to take. Unfortunately, the hug and scene was disrupted by a cough and a group of awes. The turned to see the big group of friends in the doorway and most of the girls went, "That is just the cutest thing EVER!" and screeched at the top of their lunges, making everybody else cover their ears.

Sapphire walked forward and place a comforting hand on Yugi's back, "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded and the three told them everything, including them telling each other how the felt for the other.

"ABOUT TIME! We were getting close to locking you three in one of Kaiba's vaults!" Bakura yelled only to get hit by Amme and Ryou.

Yugi giggled, "Well now that's out and done with, we can now definitely make the bitch suffer!"

"And how do we do that, oh little brother of mine?" Sapphire said and Yugi told them all what he had cooking up for Tea. Everyone pulled back and had grins that could rival the Chester Cat's grin. Soon everyone left and Yugi was walked home by Yami and Atem.

"You sure you are okay Aibou?" Yami asked only to get a nodded from Yugi.

"Alright Little One. We'll see you tomorrow when we pick you up, okay?" Atem asked and also got a nod from the little one. Yugi stood on his tip toes and gave a quick kiss to each boy before saying good night and walking inside. The two had gentle smiles as they continued to walk to Yami's house to stay the night there.

* * *

It was the next day, Tuesday, 4 days left until the talent show and everybody was excited about it, but also about what happened yesterday at lunch. Everyone kept looking at Yugi, Yami, and Atem. They were sitting under the Sakura Tree during their first break, talking and planning Tea's down fall, when said bitch walked over and stood next to Yami. "Hey Yami, Atem. Do you want to spend sometime with me?"

They turned to her and started to laugh when they saw the big black eye and two bruised cheeks. "What so funny?"

"Your ugly face bitch! That's what!" Theaxher said between laughs before high five-ing Amme and Ren.

Tea growled, "Well I would not look like this if you three assholes didn't attack me!"

Crimson walked forward and stood in front of Tea, "Well, you shouldn't have called Yugi those names. We wouldn't have been like that if you'd just learn to back off and leave us all alone. Get it threw you thick skull! Yami, Yugi, and Atem love each other and will never love you. Now be gone before that ugly face gets any uglier!"

Tea huffed before she walked away and joined the rest of her crew. Yugi looked at the gang and asked what happened but saw all goofy grins and wish he hadn't asked. Amme stood before him and said, "Well after you and Yami left, Atem told Tea, in front of everyone, what he really thought of her and admitted his feelings for you. The two started to fight and _she_ (glares at Tea) called you some names that I didn't like, so I slapped her before I pounced of her and gave her that black eye. Ashley and Ren came in when two of her girls joined in the fight. Then Heather and Theaxher came in after more joined in. We were soon separated by teachers and sent to the principal's office where we all got detention!" she finished with a big smile along with Ashley, Ren, Theaxher, and Heather. Those who didn't have detention were confused as to why the girls were so happy about that.

"And why are you five so happy about that?" Atem asked.

"Because Tea got detention and is suspended from doing the talent show~!" Ashley sang out. She grabbed Crystal and Sapphire and started to sing 'Ding Dong the witch is dead'.

Everybody laughed and started to talk about what was going to happen during the rest of the week, but soon a blood curling scream was heard and everybody rush to the girls bathroom except for the group. Ashley and Crystal gave each other a sly smile as they gave each other a low five. The group stared at them until Mai and Serenity came running towards them, laughing their heads off.

They stopped in front of the group and tried to catch their breath. "What's goin' on sis?" Joey asked as he helped Serenity to stand up from her crouched position.

The two girls caught their breath and scream, "TEA JUST SAW THAT HER URINE WAS BLUE!" and burst out laughing. The others were confused, but looked back to Ashley and Crystal as the two started to laugh as well.

It then that it hit them, "Ashley? Crystal? What did you two do?" Sapphire asked, but got two sweet yet insane, evil smiles from the two.

"We don't know what you're talking about Sapphire-chan?" the two said creepily, the evil smiles never fading away.

"You two actually did what Nathalorial said, didn't you?" Sapphire said, confusing everyone except Ashley and Crystal who nodded their heads.

"What are you talking about, Sapphire?" Kitsuna asked.

"There was this one person from that website we're on who gave them the idea of a pill that turns urine blue. Those two must have found it and somehow gave it to Tea, am I right?" she asked and looked at the two and started to laugh with them. "Great job, girls! I'm so proud of you two!" and hug them.

"Interesting. How did you get them?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah! I want to know too! They could become real handy when I want to cause some _havoc_," Theaxher said as she looked at him with a evil smirk while Havoc shook from a slight chill that went up his back.

Ashley smirked, "I found a guy who sells them as a joke. These are harmless."

Sapphire, Yugi, and a few of the other shook their heads and continued to talk until the bell rang and Sapphire, Ashley, Crystal, Theaxher, Heather, Kitsuna, Crimson, and Amme all when to gym class which they had Tea in. (A/N: I don't know much about sports, so I don't know that much about Volleyball, only what little from my days in gym class. So if I get this wrong, please don't yell at me!)

Today they were playing volleyball. Six of the girls took up spots on the court while Theaxher and Heather slinked back into the locker room. "You got the scissors, Theaxher?" Heather asked in a whisper as she quietly opened Tea's locker.

Theaxher smirked, "Of course I do. I can't wait to see the look on Tea's face when see her uniform like this," she said in an equally quiet voice. She pulled out two long and sharp scissors and started to cut away at Tea's outfit.

* * *

Back at the indoor courts Tea spiked the ball back over to Sapphire's side, but Ashley managed to bunt it into the air and Amme hit it over the net. The other side was Tea and her goon squad. Two rushed for the ball but missed it, giving a point for Sapphire's team. Amme and Ashley high fived before sticking their tongues out at Tea. Tea fumed as she tossed the ball to Miho to serve. While Miho bounced the ball, Sapphire looked at Crimson and Kitsuna and nodded to them. They nodded back and got ready for their next move.

Miho toss the ball into the air and hit it with the back of her wrist, sending it over to the other side. Sapphire move just in time to bunt the ball into the air and over to Crimson. Crimson bunt the ball over to Kitsuna and Kitsuna bunt it into the air where suddenly Heather appeared and hit the ball over the net and scored for their team when Tea and her girls couldn't stop it.

"Way to go Crimson, Kitsuna, and Heather!" Sapphire said and gave Heather a quick high five. She moved closer and asked in a whisper, "Did you two make sure the uniform was destroyed beyond repair?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah we did. Theaxher had so much fun. The teacher didn't notice we were gone, did she?" Sapphire shook her head and they got back into position for the final blow. The teacher blew the whistle and tossed the ball to Crystal. Crystal bounced the ball a couple of times before she hit it to the other side. A girl with brown hair with pink strips bounced it up before another girl with orang-ish red hair spiked it back over. Theaxher bunted the ball over to Ashley who sent it to Sapphire. Tea moved closer to get it and Sapphire saw her chance. She hit the ball straight into the air before she jumped up and slapped the ball hard. It went down and head straight for Tea's already bruised up face. It hit her nose and caused her to fall back with a screech and landed on her ass.

Everybody gasped while a few just laughed a bit. The teacher blew the whistle and yelled, "Alright, that's enough," she walked over to Tea and pulled the girl up. Tea was holding her nose as blood leaked from it. "Okay let me see it." The teacher poked it and Tea pulled back and grabbed her nose again. She sighed, "Alright, just go clean up and head to the nurse after class."

"Why can't I go now?!" Tea yelled.

The teacher glared at her, "Because you have already missed 12 classes. One more and you fail for the semester." Tea sighed and rushed to the girls locker room and cleaned up. For the rest of the class Tea and her girls were constantly hit with the ball and when they were finished Tea had a swollen nose and another black eye.

Heather walked up behind her and patted her back, "Good game out there huh? Nothing like getting a few good bruises to make the day just more fun right?"

Tea glared at her as she walked away from the girl. Heather just shrugged and walked back to the other girls. "And she is about to open her locker and scream in 5…4…3…2…1," and Tea screamed as she pulled out her torn up dress. Crimson pulled out her phone a quickly took a picture of Tea's face.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to your uniform?" Miho asked.

Tea looked around and saw Theaxher wave a pair of scissor and her face grew red. "You! You did this!"

Theaxher shrugged her shoulders, "And what if I did?" She stood up from her laid back position from the wall and sized up Tea who just shrunk back and started to put on her now cut and torn uniform. She spent the rest of the day with girls laughing at her or guys whistling and enjoying the show. She was both embarrassed and angry.

The girls all celebrated and Sapphire took them and the rest of the gang home to have celebratory milkshakes. "Here to the second day of bashing the smutty, bitchy, annoying, pain in the ass Tea!"

* * *

It was Wednesday and only 3 days until the talent show. The gang was sitting in a classroom as it was raining outside. Sapphire sighed and laid her head on her arms, "I hate when it rains."

Crystal and Amme patted her back. "Don't worry Sapphire! Everything is going to be okay." Amme said and Crystal nodded with her.

Yugi and Yami were playing a game of Duel Monster against Seto and Joey and as usual they were winning. "She's right Sapphire, things will get better," Yugi said and pulled out a card. "I sacrifice my Big Shield in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl." Yami activated his face down and both his Dark Magician and Yugi's D.M.G attacked Kaiba's and Joey's monster, winning the duel. "We win! Great job Mou Hitori No Boku!"

Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss before he said, "Well I couldn't do it without you Aibou." Yugi blushed as Atem pulled both towards his desk. He pulled Yami into his lap and Yami made Yugi sit on the desk. He put his head on Yugi's lap and Yugi ran his fingers threw Yami's hair.

"So how are we going to handle Tea today?" Atem said as he too ran a hand threw Yami's hair.

"Well Havoc, Rebecca, Mokuba, Tristan, Serenity, and Mai have chemistry with Tea. Mai, didn't you say you know a way to make that perfume of hers to give her a bad reaction?" Ashley asked to the blond.

Mai nodded, "Yeah. Rebecca, Havoc, and I found it while doing research for a project we have in the class. All we need is either the bottle she has or new one that we can switch on her."

"Well, will this do?" Serenity asked and pulled out a bottle of the same cheap perfume that Tea used. Everyone was shock, "What?"

Joey was the first to speak, "How did you get that, Sis?"

Serenity giggled, "I saw one of Tea's bitches leave it behind and now she is furious and looking for it. Maybe we could dump some of it out and fix the other stuff. She sprays it on herself and we just sit back and watch the show."

Mai pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug before hungrily taking her lips in a heated kiss. They parted and she said, "Babe, you are such a naughty little girl. Remind me to _punish_ you later for that evil mind of yours." Serenity blushed and Joey looked like he was going to throw up.

"Alright then, while we are in the Chem. Lab working on today's lab, we can secretly work on the perfume," Rebecca said as she grabbed her bag and slipped the bottle into it.

Later that day at lunch Rebecca pulled out the bottle of the fixed perfume and left it where Serenity said Tea's girl left it on the table in the dinning hall. She quickly walked towards her table with the others sitting there and sat down next to Mokuba.

Soon Tea and her girls walked into the cafeteria and walked to their usual table. Tea saw her bottle of perfume and quickly sprayed it all over herself, before she sauntered over to Yami and Atem. "Hey Atem, Yami. Ready to leave the wimp and go for a real champ," she said and tossed herself at Atem, throwing her arms around his neck.

Atem gagged at the smell of the fixed perfume. Yami and Yugi were silently fuming, but started to chuckle at the small red patches that slowly appeared on her face. "Looks like it doesn't take long for the reaction to take affect, huh?" Yami whispered to Yugi, who started to laugh harder with the others.

Tea glared at them and put her hands on her hips, still sitting on Atem's lap. "And what is so funny, freaks?!" Atem took his chance and pushed the slut off his lap and pulled Yugi into his lap.

Mai smirked, "Why don't you see for yourself?" and pulled out her compact mirror and handed it over to Tea.

Tea huffed as she grabbed the mirror and looked at her reflection and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FACE!"

The group continued to laugh. "Maybe you shouldn't spray random bottle Te-Te. You never know when someone has fixed it? Right guys?" Havoc laughed along with the others. Everyone looked over to them and started to laugh at Tea. She huffed and walked out of the cafeteria with girls in tow.

Later that day Tea looked like she was back to normal, maybe a bit puffy, but normal never the less. She was sitting in class that she had with Ryou, Malik, and Ren. Bakura, Havoc, Marik, and Duke had successfully switch Tea's toothpaste with a concoction of food coloring, salt, and toothpaste earlier. She quickly brushed her teeth after taking something to help with the swelling, what she didn't know was that her teeth had turned black because of it. The three would constantly laugh whenever she started talking.

The gang met outside the gates and the seven told them what they did and saw Tea still washing out her mouth to get rid of the black. She glared at them and they tried to not laugh as they notice that her lips were now black as well. They soon all lost it and laughed out loud. Tea growled and rush out of the place.

* * *

It was now Thursday and 2 day where left until the talent show. The gang was sitting in a classroom for lunch this time and they were just talking. "So has anyone notice that none of Tea's goons have come after us or that Tea has left us alone _all_ day?" Crimson asked.

Everyone agreed and started to wonder what she was up to until Atem notice two people missing, "Where are Yami and Yugi?"

Everyone looked around and didn't see the two. No one saw them in a while and hadn't heard where they might be. They started to think where the might be and one thought came into mind. "Oh shit!" the whole group said as they ran out of the room and started to search for the two.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were in the auditorium, getting ready for the show on Saturday. "Yami, I don't know if I can do this," Yugi said as he sat at the edge of the stage. "I just feel like I'll screw up big time and make a fool of myself."

Yami frowned and walked over to him and sat right next to him. "Aibou, I know you can do it. You're brave and a great singer. You can do this! You have to believe in your self." He put his arms around Yugi's shoulder and started to whisper sweet nothings into Yugi's ear.

Yugi cuddle closer and sighed in comfort, "Your right Yami. I can do this."

"We'll just have to make sure that you don't then." The two on the stage looked out and saw bunch of Tea's goons walking towards them, mostly guys but also a few girls.

Yami and Yugi got up and Yami pulled Yugi behind him, "What the hell do you all want?" he growled.

The leader Ushio laughed, "We just want to talk to Yugi, maybe get some payback after what you all did to sweet Tea." A few more appeared behind them and grabbed Yugi and Yami, pulling them away from each other. "Alright? Who wants to punch Yugi first?"

"How about you let them go or we will let Bakura, Marik, Ashley, Crystal, Atem, Seto, Duke, Theaxher, Heather, and Havoc have their sick fun with you all." Everyone looked behind them to see the gang had appeared. "Now let them go!"

Ushio looked to everyone and nodded his head and every one of them ran forward and started to fight with Sapphire and her gang. They all dodged and started to fight back, with Atem running towards Yami and Yugi. He climbed up the stage and punched the guy holding Yugi. The boy let go and Atem pulled Yugi behind him, "No one hurts our Little One!" and started a fist fight with the boy.

The one holding Yami was distracted by the fight with Atem that he didn't notice Yami grabbing him, before his elbow made contact with his face, knocking him out. He rushed towards Yugi, "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded, before they heard a thud and saw the boy Atem was fighting was on the ground unconscious.

"Are you two okay?" he asked as he stepped over the guy. They nodded and were about to run out and help when someone yelled, "That is enough! All of you stop fighting now!" They all stopped and looked to see five teachers and the principal standing there.

* * *

The gang was walking to Yugi's house after school, "I can't believe we didn't get detention," Joey said as he walked closer to Seto, who was nursing a bruise on his cheek.

"Well they had proof that we didn't start the fight and that you all were just trying to save us," Yugi explained.

Yami nodded, "Yeah. Thank Ra that they have those cameras on during lunch when people are using the stage to practice."

Atem pulled Yami and Yugi closer and kissed their cheeks. "Well how we are going to make Tea pay for this. You all know that she had planned all of it."

"Yeah! Stupid bitch got her goons to take all the blame! I WANT TO BURN THE WITCH!" Amme yelled.

Ryou placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Amme. We'll get her."

Yugi agreed and opened the door to the game shop, "Grandpa I'm home and I brought my friends over if that is okay."

Grandpa gave him a serious look, "Young man you got some explaining to do." Yugi sighed and he, Yami, and everyone else explained what happened.

"And that was what happened, Grandpa," Yugi said with his head down.

Grandpa sighed, "Okay I just wanted to hear the truth. The school called and told me what happened. Just making sure nothing bad really did happened."

"Okay Grandpa. We'll be upstairs for a bit," Yugi said as all 25 teens (A/N: That's a lot of people!) walked upstairs and took various spots in the living room.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Malik raided the kitchen for snacks while the others talk about a better way to make Tea pay.

"I still say we BURN THE WITCH!" Amme said pounding on the coffee table with her fist.

"We know! We know! You want to burn the fucking witch!" Bakura yelled, but got smacked in the head by Ryou.

"Don't yell at my cousin!" Ryou said. Amme smiled and gave him a big hug while sticking her tongue out to Bakura. Bakura huffed and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"We'll we still have dropped ink on to her head yet," Yugi said as they walked back in with snacks and drinks. They set them down and everyone helped themselves.

Sapphire took a bite of her brownie when Amme tapped her on the shoulder, "Maybe instead of doing the nomination like always, we do dedications that the students can write and read them during the intermissions?"

Heather looked over to the two, "Why should we do that?"

Amme smirked, "Because we turn them into 'hate' dedications to that psycho asshole!" Everyone agreed and continued to plot more evil, but soon Atem pulled Yami out of the group and took him up to Yugi's room.

"Atem what are we doing up here?" Yami asked.

Atem sat down on Yugi's bed and said, "I think that maybe we could take Yugi out tomorrow. It's supposed to be really nice tomorrow and it might calm him down a bit."

"He told you about his little fear?" Atem nodded and Yami sighed, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I really want him to relax, but thanks to that bitch I doubt he can by himself."

Atem pulled Yami into his lap and laid gently kisses on to his cheek. "Don't worry Love. We'll get her back. The others still don't know about our plan to humiliate her. She will pay for hurting Yugi and hopefully move to another school." They shared a quick kiss before heading back downstairs and sat next to Yugi, well Atem pulled Yugi into his lap and Yami sat right next to them. For the rest of the afternoon the gang work on ways to torture and punish Tea along with homework before they left for the night.

Yugi was walking Atem and Yami down the stairs as they were the lasts ones there. They were at the front door when Atem and Yami asked together, "Will you go out with us tomorrow night?"

Yugi blushed a bit, but nodded. "Sure, I love to. Where are we going?" They both shook their heads. "So I'm guessing that means you're not telling me. Okay then I can't wait to see!" Yugi giggled and kissed both boys before walking back in. Atem and Yami were happy and walked back to Atem's for the night.

* * *

Friday, one days before the talent show and the school was a buzz with excitement. Yugi was still a little scared but he was going to do this for Yami and Atem and prove his love for them. Sapphire and part of the gang (Amme, Heather, Ashley, Havoc, Crystal, Theaxher, Ren, Kitsuna, and Crimson) started to work on the hate dedications by asking students at breaks and at lunch. Mostly they told the student that hated Tea what they were doing and they were all too happy to join in.

All day the gang keep a close eye on each other just in case Tea sent more of her bitches out on them, but it seemed that most of them were either suspended or on notice for detention. Tea was furious as all ways, but they didn't care. As long as she didn't hurt them or Yugi, then they wouldn't do anything, yet.

It was now time for art class and Joey, Seto, Yami, and Atem where sitting in class waiting for Yugi to show up, but as soon as the bell went off everyone quickly slip into their seat at each of the six big rectangle tables.

The teacher started to take roll call when the door flew open and Yugi stood there wet from head to toe. Of course Tea and her girls started to laugh, but the rest of the class didn't as they were getting tired of this. "Mr. Muto, what happened?"

Yugi put on a fake small smile and said, "The janitor _accidentally_ tossed his water bucket on me." Truthfully, Tea and two of her girls had tricked him into believing that Yami and Atem wanted to meet him there, but as soon as he got there he was drenched with water.

"Well do you want to go to the office and see if you can get another uniform?" Yugi shook his head and took his seat between Yami and Atem. "Well alright. Today we are working with the inkpot today, but this time we have different colors, so have fun." She walked into a closet as the students started to get ready.

The four look at Yugi, he sighed and pointed to Tea who high fived her girls. "She tricked me into believing you two wanted to see me and when I got there they dropped a bucket of water on me." The four turned to glare at the girls and Atem placed his jacket on top of Yugi.

"Don't worry Yug. We'll get her soon," Joey whispered before getting up and walking over to the inkpots that were available. Yugi got as well and walked over to them as well, but got tripped by one of Tea's girls. Thankfully he didn't fall on his face and quickly recovered before giving the girl the finger, making everyone in the class laugh at the girl.

"Nice one Yug," Joey said and fist bumpped with Yugi. "Now which color do you want? They have orange, blue, green, red, purple, and of course black." Yugi thought for a moment and pulled out the orange and green while Joey pulled out the black and red.

Tea whisper to her girls and they both nodded and were getting ready to stick there feet out when Yugi _accidentally_ tripped on a nearby bookbag.

Yugi started to lean forward and let the inkpots fly out of his hands as he started to fall. Joey tried to help but also _tipped_ on the bag and sent his two inkpots flying as well. The two fell to the ground, thankfully not on top of each out, as the screams were heard. They looked up and saw that Tea was covered in the orange and green inks while her girls were covered in the black and red inks. The class laughed and the teacher rush out of the closet.

"And what just happened?" she asked as everyone immediately stop laughing. She saw Joey and Yugi on the floor, "You two. What happened?"

The got off the floor and dust themselves off. "Well we were just walking back to our desk when Yugi tripped on something and accidentally let go off his inkpots. I tried to help him, but I also ended up tripping as well and accidentally let go off my pots. They fell onto the girls and that's what happened," Joey explained.

The teacher was skeptical and asked, "Is this true Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and bowed, "Yeah, I just tripped. I'm sorry."

The teacher sighed, "There is no need to apologize Yugi. Accidents do happen."

"He did that on propose! They both did!" Tea yelled.

'That is enough Miss Gardner. Do you have any proof of that?" the girl growled, but shook her head. "I thought so. Now you three go to the bathroom and then to the office." The girls nodded and walked out of the room. Tea gave one last glare at Yugi who gave her a sly smirk as the teacher wasn't looking. She huffed and walked out of the room.

Yugi and Joey took their seats and Yami and Atem gave Yugi quick kisses on the cheeks and whispered, "Good job Little One." "Nicely played, Aibou." Yugi blushed and started to work a draw of him with Atem and Yami.

* * *

Sapphire, Havoc, Crimson, and few others started to bust out laughing after what Yugi had just told the gang. It was after school and the gang had decided to go to the mall and help those performing buy a new outfit for the talent show. "I can't believe I wasn't in there to see it!" Malik said as he sulked about missing the great art 'accident'.

"It was priceless! You should've seen Tea. The green actually got into her hair while the orange cover her body. She looked like one giant carrot!" Joey yelled before laughing up a storm. They were laughing so hard and a bit loud that they had to run outside to get air back into their lungs.

Soon the laughs died down and the group split into smaller ones with Yugi, Yami, and Atem in one; Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Serenity, and Mai in another; Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Amme were in one; Tristan, Duke, Havoc, Theaxher, and Heather in one; and Sapphire, Kitsuna, Crimson, Ashley, Ren, and Crystal in the last one.

Yugi pulled the two in to a store and rushed over to were they had latest in leather shirts, "Do you think I should were leather?" Yugi asked and Atem and Yami quickly agreed.

"You would look good in anything Aibou," Yami said and pulled out a leather t-shirt with blue and red. "How about this one?" he said and held it up against Yugi.

Atem looked and thought before agreeing and grabbed the shirt before Yugi had a chance to see how much it was. "And don't worry about the price. I got it covered!" he said with a smile.

Yugi was about to argue back buy Yami stopped him, "It just best to let it go. You won't win, trust me." Yugi nodded and they continued to shop until all three had at least two new outfits, Yugi somehow got four thanks to Yami as well, and the three looked at two more shops, Hot Topic and Spencer's. There they got a few accessories like chains and neck belts.

When they were done they walked over to the food court and got some ice cream and waited for the others. Yugi took a lick of his vanilla and chocolate swirl and hummed in bliss. "Hmm! I love chocolate and vanilla."

The two taller one chuckled, Yami had vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone while Atem had chocolate ice cream in a sugar cone. "Well don't fill up on ice cream, Little One. We still have a date tonight."

"Are two you going to tell me yet?" the two shook their heads and Yugi sighed.

"Tell you what bro?" Sapphire asked as her group appeared with the others as well. She walked over and ruffled the little one's hair.

Yugi giggled and swat away the hands, "Oh nothing, just trying to get these two to tell me where they are taking me out tonight. So far, they don't want to tell me."

Sapphire and Amme screamed, "You finally asked him out on a date!" and the two squeezed the poor boy. "We're so happy for you Yugi!"

"Sapphire? Amme? Can you…please…let go? I can't…breath."

The girls realized they were hurting him and let him go. Yugi caught his breath and sat back on Yami's lap.

"Well it is about time! You two are just too damn fucking slow! I was gonna die of impatience!" Theaxher said as she slipped into a chair while everyone did the same. "OW!" Heather hit Theaxher on the back of the head. Everyone laughed but soon calmed down enough to relatively talk calmly.

"Yeah. Now about our bet? Bakura, Marik. I think you two said they weren't going to asks Yugi on a date until after the talent show," Havoc said with a smirk. "And it looks like they are going on a date tonight. So pay up, baka usagi's." Both Marik and Bakura grubbed something and forked over $100 each to Havoc and Theaxher.

"When did you two made a bet with them?" Heather asked.

"Why did you do that?!" Malik and Ryou yelled at their boyfriends.

"Why wasn't I included?" Duke asked only to get smacked by Crystal.

Havoc chuckled, "Because cousin, you would have said something to your boyfriend then he would have told the others and ruin our fun."

Theaxher laughed manically, "The reason we didn't tell you Heather was because we forgot to tell you."

Heather huffed and muttered "Damn Okami," while everyone laughed. They stayed at the mall a little longer before going their separate ways.

Yugi rushed back home and quickly got ready for his date. He got dressed in a long sleeve red v-neck shirt with black leather pants that Yami and Atem bought him that day. Both garments hugged him in the right places and showed of his great curves. He put on some silver chain bracelets and a black leather neck belt and a black vest.

He gave himself a quick check over in the mirror as the door bell rang and Grandpa yelled, "Yugi, your dates are here!"

"Coming guys," he said as he gave a quick wink to himself and rush down stairs, grabbing his black and red converse tennis shoes and socks.

Yami and Atem were sitting on the couch when Yugi walked in, socks and shoes now on his feet. They both stood up and smiled at their Little One. Yami was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with a black strip going down the middle and down the side of the sleeves, and black jeans that hugged his thighs, and black leather shoes. Atem on the other hand was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that had a few button on the top, near the neck, that were undone. He had on leather pants and boots, with silver and gold chains around his neck and wrist. Yugi had to use every ounce of will power to not melt at the sight and drool on himself.

Atem grabbed Yugi's jacket and helped him in it. Yugi looked up at him and kissed him, "So what are we going to do tonight?"

Yami slipped on his jacket and handed Atem his, "You'll see soon, Aibou. We want to make this night the best."

Atem slipped on his jacket and pushed to two towards the door, "Yeah, we want our first date something to remember."

"But it already is," Yugi said in a hush voice and turned his face away as he blushed. Atem and Yami heard that and gave Yugi a kiss on his forehead. They walked down the street and into the park. Atem pulled out a blindfold and tied it around Yugi's eyes. "Guys?"

Yami grabbed his left hand while Atem took his right. "Don't worry, Aibou. It's okay. We just want this to be a surprise," Yami said as the two lead him down a dirt path. They stopped as soon as they hit a pebble and shell path and took the blindfold off.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and blink a couple times until his sight had focus back and gasped at what he saw. They were at the wishing well, but this time there were a few candle lit lanterns scattered around the place, giving a soft glow in the moonlight. Near the small river was a blanket with a picnic basket and a few pillows.

He turned to the two and said, "This is for me?"

The two nodded and gently pulled Yugi over to the blanket. They sat down and Yami started to unpack the basket. "So we got a nice pasta dish here with tomatoes, other vegetables, and cheese. We also have some garlic bread, a salad, and apple juice. And for dessert, your favorite Yugi, fudge marble swirl cake with chocolate and vanilla swirl frosting."

Yugi lick his lips, "Sounds good! I can't wait for the cake!" Atem and Yami chuckled as they served up the food. They ate and had a conversation or two once in a while, but mostly enjoy the quiet of the area and each other's presences. They finish with the main course and started to eat the cake, with Yugi laying his head on Yami's stomach looking up at the stars, while Yami was also laying on Atem's stomach and the two were looking up too.

* * *

"Guys thanks for the great night. I really had fun," Yugi said as they walked back to Yugi's door.

"We did too Little One," Atem said before kissing Yugi. They broke the wonderful kiss and Yami said, "We going to have to do that again soon," and gave Yugi a passionate kiss. Yugi smiled and wished the boys good night before going in and straight to bed.

Yami and Atem walked away, but didn't notice the shadows watching them. As soon as the two were gone, Tea and three of her girls stepped out. She growled, "Stupid bitch! I'll make him regret this! No one, and I mean NO ONE steals my men!"

"But Tea, they never been yours and I don't think they ever will be," said a girl with slightly longer but short curly brown hair, very pale skin, slightly chubby, and grey eyes. "They clear love Yugi and will never love you. You need to finally give it up Tea and find someone else."

Tea laugh, "Please they are just using him to make me jealous. I will get them to be mine once and for all!"

The girl sighed, "You know Tea, Atem is right. You are just a spoiled brat who won't let things go. I don't know what I saw in you, but I'm leaving. This is too much. Let them go and move on you psycho bitch!"

Tea slapped the girl, "Do not call me a psycho bitch, you fat, ugly whore!"

The girl stepped back as the words Tea said got to her and started to cry, "Aw! What wrong, you fat baby? Can't handle a few words? Stupid Tiffany, thinks she can handle anything, but can't because she has no real friends."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I HAVE FRIENDS!" Tiffany yelled, but Tea laughed.

"Who is that? Your sister? Sapphire doesn't care or none of the others do! No one wants to be around a fat, ugly, stupid bitch."

"LEAVE HER ALONE TEA!" The group turned to see Sapphire, Yugi, Yami, Atem and the rest of the gang standing across from them. "LEAVE MY TWIN SISTER ALONE!" Sapphire yelled and rushed over to Tiffany. "Are you okay?" she asked as she wiped away the tears.

Tiffany nodded, "Yeah now that you're here," and hugged Sapphire.

"Don't listen to her. She is a cold hearted and jealous bitch who cares nothing about others, just herself." They moved at arms length and Sapphire continued, "We all care about you Tiff. We'll always be friends." Tiffany smiled and hugged her sister again.

Tea gagged, "This is making me sick. Let's get out of here." She turned away and started to walk, when she looked back at Tiffany. "Are you coming?"

Tiffany shook her head and got out of the embrace, "No! I'm done being one of your flunkies! Go fuck yourself with pitchfork!" she said with a smirk. "We're through Psycho Bitch!"

Tea huffed while the other two gasped. Tea turned back around and said, "Fine asshole! We don't need you! Come on girls, let's leave the trash behind." The girls nodded and all three left.

Sapphire place a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, "I'm proud of you sis."

Tiffany nodded and Yugi invited everyone inside, where everyone made themselves some hot chocolate. They all were sitting in various spots in the small living room where Tiffany was telling them what Tea was planning. "So she was planning to make Yugi miss the talent show and tried to force the principal and Sapphire to put her in so she could win the prize?" Yami asked and Tiffany nodded.

"Yeah. She was going to get me to convince Sapphire to put her back in, because of what she heard."

"And what would that be?" Duke asked.

Sapphire sighed, "Well this was going to be a surprise, but if there are rumors, then I guess I have to tell. There is supposed to be a talent agent coming to the show tomorrow. If he finds someone good enough, then he was going sign them up on a contract with a big company. Not sure what company, but it is big name."

"Wow!" was all the other could say.

Tiffany turned to Sapphire and asked, "How did you all find me? I only said that to ma that I be out with my friends, well so called friends. Fucking bitches."

Sapphire pointed to Yugi and Yugi shrugged his shoulder, "Sapphire called me asking if I had seen you and I was about to tell her no when heard Tea yelling across the street. I saw you all and heard what you all where saying and called everybody to come over."

Tiffany smiled and gave Yugi a big hug. "Thank you Yugi. You are such a good friend!"

Yugi hugged back and said, "It was nothing."

"Aw, but if you didn't Tea will still belittling me."

"Yeah, so you are our cutie little hero Yugi," Sapphire said as she was about to pull Tiffany into another embrace, but Havoc pulled Tiffany into his lap. Everyone stared at them confused.

They grinned sheepishly and said, "We've been secretly dating for a while now."

The ganged oh-ed and finished up their drinks before saying goodnight to everyone and left. Tiffany gave Yugi one last hug before walking out with Sapphire, Ashley, Crystal, and wrapped in Havoc's arms. Atem and Yami gave Yugi another kiss and hug. "You ready for tomorrow, Yugi?" Atem asked as the three walked up to Yugi's room.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah I am, but why are you guys walking to my room as well?" They sheepishly grinned and pulled out a bag each. Yugi sighed, "You're spending the night, aren't ya?" The two nodded and Yugi let them into his room. They quickly got ready for bed and all managed to fit into Yugi's bed. They all gave each other kisses goodnight and let sleep take them away.

* * *

Sapphire: There you go! Part 3 of the Talent show is done!

Ashley: About time too! If Wordsorcereress hadn't said anything, you would have forgotten.

Sapphire: I would not. If everyone looked at my page I did say I'm back at college and it was the first week. You know it is hard, and it's my senior year, so stories come in slower then before. I'm sorry my pretties, but momma Sappie will update as soon as she can!

Crystal: I think they will understand Sapphire. Your stories are good and they can wait.

Sapphire: Thanks Crystal. Anyway, I want to thank Wordsorcereress for encouraging me to finish this one first. Thanks Amme-chan!

Ashley: We also like to thank yamixyugi-Sasunaru-yoai-lover, Wordsorcereress, and Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin for all the ideas and letting us use their characters for this one-shot series. And also thanks to Nathalorial again for the ideas mention in the last shot that we used in this one. The characters will all be back for the next chapters. And how many are left?

Sapphire: Truthfully? (grins sheepishly when she see everyone nodding their heads) About 3 more. (runs into bunker)

Everybody: What?! Three more?

Atem&Yami: Three more with the bitch! (hangs heads)

Sapphire: (sticks head out) Y-y-yeah. I thought that with the schedule Kitsuna made and the ideas that Wordsorcereress had just came up with that we might have to break up the talent show into two parts, then a final. Party in the final and it's at Kaiba's mansion! (runs back in)

Seto: What! Oh Sapphire you are going to pay for that!

Sapphire: Whatever! Someone tell them about the poll and close us out!

Yugi: I'll do it! Sapphire has just put up a poll and she needs your help! She is trying to do a one shot that is…hold on…let me get the card. (Grabs card and pales at what he sees) I'm not doing that, Sapphire!

Ashley: Oh yes you are, if the people want it!

Yami: What is it, Yugi? What is she plotting?

Yugi: (still pale) Shes wants to know who should dress up in a cheerleaders costume and sing 'Hey Mickey'. The darks, the light, me, or Yami and Atem.

Everyone: (pales) OoO What! (Hears Sapphire evil laughing from bunker)

Yugi: (nods) Yep. So please vote and let her know. And until next time!

Everyone: BYE! We're going to kill you Sapphire! (Hear her say 'Nope! I'm safe!' and laughs)

Crystal: Wait! before you all go, Sapphire thought if you wonderful reader would like to do a hate dedication to Tea let us know and we might use them! Also don't forget to review!

Yugi: Please review and vote for the darks! They probably look way better in cheerleaders outfits then me and the lights!

Ashley: No influencing the reviewers! Vote and review!


End file.
